


Dance Lesson

by Lilspaceking



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Human AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4971298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilspaceking/pseuds/Lilspaceking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amethyst gets caught spying on Pearl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Lesson

“Professor Quartz! Sorry for being late.”

“Hmph. This is your third time being late this month, what’s your excuse?” Rainbow Quartz asked.

Pearl sighed, “One of my friend's mom usually gives me a ride, but she's still out on her singing tour and her other mom is really forgetful, so she got lost on the way here and i had to navigate her.”

It was true, Ruby had spent fifteen minutes trying to figure out how they had ended up at Ghengis Khan instead of the dance studio, and then she had been too frustrated to listen to Pearl's instructions so it ended up taking them even longer than it should have.

“Oh well, no matter. I’m assuming you practiced? Show me.”

Pearl focused as she moved across the floor gracefully and with practiced precision, trying to ensure she didn’t fail before Ms. Quartz, a teacher who she had come to respect highly. finally she jumped, her toes pointed sharp before landing gently on the ground finishing with a prefect pirouette.

“Amethyst?”

Amethyst turned with a start to find Garnet. She had been secretly watching Pearl’s dance lessons for a while now, through the one way glass.

“Oh! Uh, hey G-squad…. I thought you were still on vacation with your mom.”

“We came home early as a surprise… were you… watching Pearl?” Garnet asked.

“Um… well… I-i” Amethyst’s face betrayed her turning blood red as she tried to come up with an excuse.

“I knew you had a crush on her.”

“Shut up! Someone will hear you.” Amethyst whined.

Garnet chuckled, but quickly grew serious seeing her friend’s pleading face.

“I think you have a chance.”

“Yeah, right.”

“You know, I heard she was looking for a dance partner, You should…” Before Garnet could finish her sentence Pearl had finished her lesson and Amethyst was leaving as fast as she could.

“Garnet! You’re home early! I missed you.”

They hugged each other before being interrupted by Pearl’s phone.

“It’s Amethyst,” Pearl said checking her phone, she says she wants to be my dance partner… that doesn’t sound like her."

“You should accept, you might not find someone else.”

“True. Well, how was your trip Garnet?”

“Amethyst better not blow this.”

“What was that?”

“Nothing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I get writer's block really easily so if you have any ideas for steven universe stories you want me to write I'd be happy to give it a shot. I usually do human AU.


End file.
